


Can't Go Back

by ABlazingPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charms, F/M, Forgotten Memories, Muggle-Born Rights Act, Pensieves, Prophecy, Slow Burn, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlazingPhoenix/pseuds/ABlazingPhoenix
Summary: Hermione is working to get the Muggle-born Rights Act in place and Draco Malfoy has the charm to make it happen. Working together under Kingsley's request they need to get past their previous grudges. However, Draco is unaware that their issues go back way farther than Hogwarts. Dramione AU where its a slight play off of Snily. Dramione Endgame with Harmony flirting. Slow Burn





	1. The Memory

Hermione Granger took a deep breath, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror that was hanging in her office at the Ministry of Magic. She was the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was expected to handle cases of all sorts, and with a finesse that was graceful to her character. She prided herself on this job, being that she could move ahead with her NEWTs, and with her quick wit, for which Minister Kingsley admired her.  
She was only twenty-two, and one of the youngest at the Ministry that was not in the Auror Department. Harry was of course training to take over as Head of the Auror Department and Ron was his second in command.  
The end of the Second War had changed so many things, and with the Ministry cleaning out all the Death Eaters, and everyone who was in line with the dark side, it left open many positions. The Gryffindor in the brunette sought out every chance she could to climb to the top. She had many changes she was wanting to implement.  
She was meeting with the Minister, to go over some options of how to better present the Muggle-Born Rights Act, as it was currently being looked over by the Elders, and they were not keen on extending all the specific rights to them, that Hermione was fighting for.  
“You can do this, Granger!” She whispered fiercely to herself as she moved to get her files. She left her room and strolled into the conference room, and sat down, beginning to sort out the most important files.  
Just as she finished she glanced up and saw the Minister was standing in the door way, speaking with someone in a joking manner. She stood with a smile, and offered Kingsley her hand, which he shook and then motioned for the other person to enter as he went to his seat.  
Hermione’s smile faltered as recognized the blonde hair that entered the room. She shook his hand, and gave him a curt nod, before taking her seat and looking back over her notes. He took the seat next to her, and she felt her back stiffen at the closeness.  
“Ah, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger. I have been working on getting the both of you together for some time.” The Minister said beaming.  
Hermione blanched at his phrasing. Malfoy smirked at her as he leaned back in the chair, waiting for the older gentleman to continue.  
“So, as you know, Miss Granger has been working to get the Muggle-Born Rights Act to allow for us to seek out muggle-borns earlier in life, to allow for them to be better adapted to the culture.”  
Kingsley picked up the piece of parchment that had the outline drawn up to better explain the details of what would be done for the young children. Draco took it away from him and looked it over, nodding silently.  
“I would like for Mr. Malfoy to assist in providing us the means to get the Act one step closer to being able to go into effect.”  
Hermione felt a strange smile take over her face as she turned to Draco, an eyebrow raised. He was still looking over the outline when she asked the obvious question.  
“And what would he be able to do, to make it closer to go into effect?”  
“Mr. Malfoy has been working at Malfoy Enterprises, on a new ward of sorts, that will allow us to detect when a child is first experiencing magic.”  
“I thought that was what the trace was for.” She frowned as she couldn’t think of a way to beat the trace.  
At this, Draco cleared his voice, before laying down the piece of parchment. He gave the brunette a smirk before turning back to the Minister.  
“This could be done. I have been working on a few homing wards that detect even the smallest amount of magic. We have been testing it on pixie sneezes.”  
Hermione’s face flushed at the thought of how he would be making them sneeze. She rolled her eyes, but held her tongue because she needed every idea that she could use to provide a way that they could do this to the Elders.  
“Very good. Miss Granger, please follow up with Mr. Malfoy. Go to Wards and Ways with him, and see their progress so that I may be able to set up a date with the Elders for a conference.”  
“Yes, Minister.” She stood as he did and shook his hand. Malfoy stood and shook his hand as well. Kingsley made his way to the door before he stopped before turning around.  
“One last thing, I need the press to stay out of this deal, so don’t give them anything to have a field day over. And if they see you, make sure they don’t suspect anything about the Act. I don’t need bad publicity over something we don’t have worked out yet.”  
Hermione nodded, taking his words very seriously, as Malfoy just smirked at the back of the Ministers head as he left the room. After he was gone, Hermione turned around and started to pick up the files to get ready to put them away.  
Malfoy cleared his throat, and she glanced up. He had the outline in his hand and was looking it over again. She held her hand out for it.  
“Did you come up with this because of…”  
“That’s really none of your business, or your concern, Malfoy.” She cut him off as she snatched the paper from him.  
He frowned at her for a moment, running a hand through his hair. After she was done packing up the files, he glanced at his watch.  
“Do you want to go check the wards? Almost everyone is gone, and so it would be a good time for me to show you.”  
“How will you be able to show me, if everyone is gone? Surely you of all people don’t have special access to that kind of magic.” She paused with her hand on her hip. He got a good look at her, and couldn’t help smirking at her sassiness.  
She had her hair curled, and it was pulled up in a clip that gave her both a business look, as well as a casual appearance. She was wearing a grey pencil skirt that insinuated her curves, along with a pair of black pumps that gave her another two inches. She was extremely put together with very little make up.  
He motioned to himself, as if she hadn’t given his appearance much thought. He was dressed in a very flashy robe, very close to a business suit. His hair was done nicely, and he stood with his shoulders set back. He couldn’t have possibly been the boy who fought in the war, just those few years ago.  
“Wards and Ways is a branch of Malfoy Enterprises. I own it, and can go whenever I please.” He smirked at her again, and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.  
“And why would your company be wanting to assist the ministry with being able to get mudbloods found sooner?” She hissed at him in a hushed voice.  
Malfoy felt his face pale at her choice of words. He hadn’t been expecting her to make a comment like that. Especially not to him. However, in the bat of an eye, he had a taunting smile across his face. He smoothed out his robes and gave a small shrug.  
“As the CEO of this company, it is my job to have my fingers in as many pies as possible.” His tone was arrogant and aloft. “I could care less how the knowledge is being used, so long as I am being paid for it.”  
Hermione felt her face heat. She didn’t like how he made it seem as if her work was nothing more than signing a piece of paper. She knew however, what kind of a man she was dealing with, and therefore, she decided not to waste any more time arguing with him.  
“Alright, we can go. But I need to stop by my office to drop off my files.”  
He nodded and allowed her to leave first, following her down the hallways and to an office in the corner. It had a brass plate that read, ‘Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin First Class’. He felt his hand running through his hair again, as she held open the door for him. He walked in and took a seat, as she began to file her paper work. He was looking for a way to open a conversation, when there was a sharp knock on the door.  
“Mione, do you have a min- Oh.” Harry Potter’s voice rang out, as he entered her office. He stopped abruptly, seeing Malfoy was sitting in one of her chairs.  
“Potter.” Draco said curtly as he stood, holding out his hand for the raven-haired man.  
“Malfoy.” Harry took his hand and gave it a firm shake before releasing it.  
“What can I help you with, Harry?” Hermione gave him a soft smile, as she came around the front of her desk.  
“I cannot find the file for the Marsdon research. The new filing system is driving me crazy!” He gave her a pleading look, with his green eyes. There was something more to his tone that Malfoy couldn’t quite place.  
Hermione batted her eyes at Harry, in a teasing manner. She walked over to her, placing a hand on his arm.  
“Okay, let’s go find it, it would probably take you ages.” She smirked up at him, before turning back to the blonde. “I will be back in a moment, Malfoy. We can go then.”  
She looked at him, as if daring him to leave. He gave her a small nod, and glanced down at his pants, picking off a piece of lint. She motioned for Harry to follow her, and closed her office door, shutting Draco in.  
Bored, he glanced up and looked around. She didn’t have any personal effects here. It was a bare office, and he found that surprising. He figured she would have all her know-it-all awards tucked into every nook and cranny she could make. He tucked his hands in his pockets and began making his way around the room.  
In the corner, he saw a shining light that he knew too well as a pensieve. He glanced back at the door, before making his way over to it.  
Oh, what could little miss perfect have on her mind? He wondered to himself as he moved to stand over it. When he was sure no one was coming, he leaned into the bowl. He fell forward into the cool darkness before he landed with a jolt.  
The ground was solid, and he was outside the front of a house. He had a sense that he had seen it before but he couldn’t recall the memory. It seemed as if this would be a place he would dream of. He walked closer to the white house, when he heard a commotion coming out of the back. He quickly hopped the fence, and found the back door to be open.  
“What is the matter with you?” A man was yelling, his brown hair short and cropped close to his head. He was standing, in a manner that made you feel he was looking down at something.  
Draco walked around the table and saw a small girl with bushy hair. She was sobbing as she laid on her back, backed up into a corner. There was a shattered vase beside her, and blood across the floor. Her hands and feet were both cut.  
“Daddy, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to do it!” She sobbed as she tried to scoot farther away.  
“You broke it! You were playing with it and you broke it!” He looked as if he was going to kick her, but thought better of it. “Get up, get up you stupid girl. Your mother will be home soon!” He turned away, opening a small closet. He took out a broom, and threw it at the girl. “Clean this filth up!”  
She was sniffling as she went to stand. He left the room, and she continued to clean up the mess. She winced with every step she took, and left bloody feet prints all over the floor, as she moved to clean up the glass. Then before their eyes, the vase was put back together, as if it has never been broken.  
“I’m sor-, I won’t hover you in the air anymore.” She whispered to the vase as she put it back on the table.  
Malfoy had a hard time swallowing as he watched the brown-haired girl go up the stairs. He raised a hand to his head, and ran it through his hair. He couldn’t help but to want to help the little girl, but- He turned to see an older version of the girl standing right next to him.  
“Oh, Merlin!” He placed a hand over his heart, startled by her standing there.  
“You selfish, sneaky ferret!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of her memory.  
When they both landed, she moved away from him. She had tears of anger in her eyes. She paced back and forth, trying to figure out a way to keep from working with him.  
“Granger, I had no- “  
“NO! You don’t get to say you had no idea! You knew! You knew exactly how it was for me!”  
She glared at him, as the tears fell. She crossed her arms over her chest, pulling in a deep shuttering breath.  
“I counted on you, and you deserted me. I don’t need your pity now.” She snatched up her purse. “Let’s go. Kingsley wants a report on your progress.” She wiped her eyes and made to leave the office.  
Draco followed without a word.


	2. Winds and Rose Crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: This is a chapter based in the past. It is a real memory and it is not canon.

_Hermione Granger was a young strange girl. She was so strange that she constantly made her father furious. It had only happened a few times, when these strange instances had happened. She tried to make them not happen at all, but the more she tried NOT to have them happen they just seemed to happen more._   
_She was now walking toward a small park that was about three blocks from her home. She tried to stay busy during the summer, keep out of her parents’ house. Her parents were dentists, and since they owned their own practice they could be coming and going at any time. Hermione tried to stay gone from right after breakfast until dinner time._   
_Since the strange girl was odd, she didn’t have many friends. When she tried to make friends, she was usually so excited she became bossy. No one wants to have a bossy friend. No one._   
_When she finally arrived at the park, she saw another child there. This was odd, as most children were gone on holiday or at camp. He was a slight and pale boy. His chin was pointy and his blinding blonde hair was slicked back out of his face. He was swaying lightly on a swing._   
_“Hi!” she said brightly as she moved closer to him. He glanced up at her, warily._   
_“Hullo.” His answer was a slow drawl, as if he was talking down to her._   
_“I’m Hermione! Are you new here? I don’t think I have seen you around.”_   
_“I suppose I am new here. I don’t get out much. Don’t want the Muggles,” he sniffed, “to see much of me.”_   
_Hermione blinked at him, at a loss for words. She saw him looking at her and her face flushed. It wasn’t very often that a boy her age looked at her._   
_“What’s your name?” Hermione asked almost shyly.”_   
_The boy hesitated for a moment. He looked as if he was debating back and forth in his mind about something. Hermione felt her bottom lip start to pout and she started to turn away from him. She didn’t want to get hurt again by another one of her peers. She turned around to glare at him through tear filled eyes._   
_At that moment, a large gust of wind pushed the boys swing back almost all the way to the top, and then released him, causing him to fly forward and landing in front of her in a heap on the ground. Hermione stood looking at him for a moment. She had caused the wind!! She just knew it was her fault._   
_Moving closer to him, she knelt next to him, and then touched his arm softly._   
_“Are you alright?” She asked somberly._   
_“YOU! You did that!” He stated as he bolted upright, propped up on his elbows._   
_Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. He couldn’t possibly know it was her fault! She sat back from him and bit her lip. The boy paused to look at her rather large teeth. It was almost cute, that face she was making._   
_“I knew you were different!” The boy said almost in awe._   
_“Different!” She was offended. It was another one of those words. Strange. Weird. Abnormal. Odd. Now Different. “I am not different! I don’t know what you are talking about!”_   
_Draco looked at her for a moment. Taking in the girl. He hadn’t meant it in the bad way. No, as a matter of fact it was quite a relief to meet someone who was not a muggle. Although he did have a feeling that her parents were. He knew his family were not going to be pleased if they ever found out that she was Muggle-Born. He would just not tell anyone about her. She would be his secret._   
_He had always wanted to have a secret person in his life. Someone he could be his real self. Not an heir. Not a Pureblood symbol. Just himself. Besides, he was very certain that this girl was going to be a part of his world, and when she was, then he could be her friend openly._   
_“Hermione,” he drawled out, causing her to stiffen. “I don’t mean to offend you. I just mean that you aren’t like the plain people here. There is a magic about you. I hurt your feelings and so you threw me with the wind.”_   
_“You don’t know that.” Hermione stated with a sniff. No one can know about the things she can do._   
_The young boy sighed in frustration. This girl just didn’t want to get it. He glanced about looking for something, anything, to get this girl to understand. He spotted a small rosebush that had five baby pink roses just in bloom. With as much effort as he could muster he held out his hand and willed the roses to come to them._   
_But not just to come to them. No, right before Hermione’s eyes these roses began to form a crown. The long stems moved fluidly to anchor themselves to the other roses. By the time it had reached the children, it was perfectly round. It landed softly on the ground next to them._   
_Draco reached over, and picked it up. He fingered it lightly, admiring his work. He hesitated, glancing up at her. He didn’t know what she was going to think. He was afraid that maybe he had missed judged her and that he had just revealed himself to a Muggle._   
_“Here,” the boy whispered to her, as he placed the rose crown on her head. He looked up at her. The sun was just behind her, and gave her a halo about her. He took in a sharp breath as a feeling he had never felt before tickled the bottom of his throat. “Wow, you look pretty.”_   
_“Um, thank you.” Hermione’s face flushed. She wasn’t sure what to think. He just did something. Something like the little things she does. The things that made her strange… odd... different!_   
_“Oh! That’s what you meant by different! You weren’t being mean.” It was a statement but it came across as more of a question._   
_“No, I wasn’t. I suppose you probably have a lot of people who think you are a bit weird, huh?”_   
_Draco Malfoy had never really been in a situation where he was any different that anyone around him. He had grown up knowing he was a wizard, and about their world. He couldn’t imagine have family that were not the same kind of human that he was._   
_“Do you know what you are? Why you are special?”_   
_Hermione felt her ears burned. It had been a long time since someone had said she was special. She knew her parents loved her, but right now she was a bit of a menace._   
_“I don’t know. But I know that I haven’t met anyone like me before. What am I? What are you?”_   
_The boy looked at her for another moment before glancing about. There was a small grove of trees next to a pond. There was shade there, and more than enough darkness to hide them from prying eyes._   
_“Follow me.”_   
_Standing up, he offered her his hand. She looked at it with excitement before slipping her hand into his. He pulled her to her feet, and smirked at her slightly._   
_“My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy.”_   
_“Draco,” she asked, enjoying the feel of the word on her lips, “like the constellation?”_   
_“Exactly like it.”_   
_He walked them over to their temporary hide out. She let out a breath that she had been holding. She hadn’t felt this excited in a long time. She reached up and touched the crown of roses that rest on her head. He smiled at her as he took a seat in the grass and pulled her down next to him._   
_“Okay. I am going to explain what we are.” The blonde boy with the pointed face said very seriously. “We are wizards. Well I am a wizard. You are a witch.”_   
_“That’s really rude.” Hermione hissed at him. She had been called many names growing up, but that one just took the cake._   
_“No! It’s not a bad thing. It’s amazing! You will be able to get a wand and learn to fly a broom and maybe we will both go to Hogwarts!”_   
_“Hogwarts?” Hermione echoed, sounding baffled at the word._   
_“It’s Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Anyone who has ever been important in the world of magic went to school there. Even Merlin was a student.”_   
_“Merlin?? Really? I thought that was all a fairy tale.”_   
_“Our world will be filled with the stuff of Muggle fairy tales.”_   
_Hermione sat there for a moment and nodded._   
_“When would we go?”_   
_“We get a letter on our eleventh birthday, and it gives us all the information we would need.”_   
_He was growing bored of the conversation and was looking out in the water when she finally spoke up._   
_“What are you doing here though? I’ve never seen another person like, well, like me.”_   
_“My dad had to take a job. I don’t know much about it, but he was stationed here to do some research. My mother and I joined him, so that way we wouldn’t be apart.”_   
_Hermione nodded, that seemed like a valid enough answer to her nine-year-old ears._   
_“Do you know how long you will be here?”_   
_“I believe we will be here for the rest of the summer.”_   
_The two sat in silence for a little bit, as the sun started to creep lower and lower in the sky. Hermione knew she needed to get home for dinner but she was afraid that if she left she would never see her new friend again. Like maybe this was all happening in her mind._   
_“Hermione…” The boy started before he trailed off._   
_“Yes?” She asked softly._   
_“Would you want to, um. Want to spend some time together tomorrow?”_   
_Hermione beamed at him and after a half of a second she launched at him, and pulled him into the biggest bear hug she could muster._   
_“Every day you are here, I would like to spend time with you!”_   
_The blonde boy smirked and nodded his head in agreement._   
_“That would make this summer epic.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please read and review. Any feedback is welcome. :)


	3. Wards & Ways and Falling Kettles

Draco watched the young brunette as she finished making notes on her three-foot-long parchment. She seemed to be a little excited and pleased at what all she had been able to learn from his tests, and the results that he had at hand for her. She had not really looked up since the test was executed, which he assumed was a good thing for his business.

He had taken the cue from her and not said a word, other than to explain about the paperwork and how the test would work. He had then followed that with a demonstration. She hadn’t looked at him, or attempted to show any reaction to him. She was acting almost as if she was working alone, and for some reason this really bothered him.

“I think I have enough information here. I will be able to re-write this to show that with a few tweaks we could use this to find a human child.” Hermione was very curt.

She looked at him slightly, and held out her hand. He took it and received the shortest handshake anyone had every managed on him. He gawked at her as she turned away from him.

“I will owl you if the Minister needs any more information. I’m sure he will have some questions, and somehow I have become the gopher.” She wrinkled her nose.

“I’m sorry, a what?”

“Huh?”

“A gopher? Isn’t that an animal?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was so simple.

“A gopher can sometimes be used as a term that implies they are being used to go get things. Someone always asking you to ‘go for’ this or ‘go for’ that. You know, a gopher.”

Malfoy stood there with his mouth open for a second. Never in all his life had he heard this phrase. Even understanding it was a play on the sound of the word he couldn’t fathom this being used in every day conversation. He was almost impressed with her cleverness.

“Well, I am sorry if you do wind up being a gopher, as you say. I would much rather you want to get in contact with me willingly. It would make working together easier.”

“I didn’t want this work arrangement. I am just fine with having as little to do with this part of the project as possible.”

She started to tuck her quill and parchment away in her cloak. She didn’t want to be here with him any longer. She didn’t like the way they could banter so easily. It bothered her to her core.

“I thought you would want to be as involved with every aspect of this project as possible. This is your baby, after all. Almost as if you wished that it had been in place for yourself.”

“Watch it, Malfoy. I don’t want to hear another word about anything I ever wished. I do not need you!” She snarled, spinning around so she was facing him. She had no idea why she was so hostile, but she couldn’t stop herself. “I will make this work on my own! I don’t need your ward, I don’t need anything from your company!”

“Whoa- “

“Shut the hell up! I’m going to Kingsley tomorrow, and I will let him know this isn’t a necessity. It would be a waste of funding. I don’t want you anywhere near me or this project.”

She turned away, walking out of the testing room and into the long hallway that led to the Floo. She was angry at herself for her reaction. In all honesty, the ward would do wonders in advancing the capabilities of her Act. There was no way that she was going to go back and beg Malfoy for the help. She didn’t have that little respect for herself.

“Wait!”

His voice was closer than it should have been. He had been walking behind her and she had been so focused that she hadn’t heard him.

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

“I want to say that I am sorry.”

“Don’t.”

“For before, and for earlier. I shouldn’t have been snooping, and I had no idea- “

“Please stop. I can’t stand to hear it.” She took in a deep shaking breath. “Do you still want the contract?”

“Uh, yes.” His answer was rushed. His tongue nearly tripping on each syllable.

“I will owl you tomorrow.”

She then took some Floo powder and threw it into the fire, taking her back to the ministry.

                                                                                **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione was shaking as she sat in her office chair. She pulled open her desk drawer, trying to get the stuff together for a cup of tea. She was just pulling the kettle out, when the sobs took over her. Her eyes blurred and she couldn’t grasp onto kettle.

It clattered to the floor with a clang. She sobbed even harder at that. Why did it always feel like her life was some sort of cosmic joke? _First, the one true friend she ever had, turned into a hateful jerk who always mocked her. Second, she got into a freaking war to help her other friend and nearly lost everything. Now, right when something is about to go her way, the jerk comes back in her life and then after seeing her deepest darkest secret, claims he has no idea about it and pities her._

He had known. She had told him. He had sworn to protect her. To be her knight. Now he says he knew nothing. How can he possibly say that? They had only been children but they had been close that whole summer. He was the only thing that had kept her sane. Made sure she didn’t feel alone.

Shaking on the floor, she couldn’t find the strength to get up. It was as if a dementor was hovering over her and she didn’t have the strength to walk away. She had worked so hard to hide that part of her life. She had always thought that he had pretended he didn’t know her because of her embarrassing home life. That she would only make him seem weak. It had killed her.

She thought if she worked hard, that she would be able to show that she belonged there. That everything she had gone through was worth it. She had also hoped she would one day be good enough for Draco to be her friend again.

She was the best. She excelled in everything she attempted. However, it back fired. She was mocked frequently. When Harry and Ron had become her friends, she had changed her allegiance to them. Draco was always hateful, and she had to grow a thick skin to realize that the one best friend she had ever had was gone.

She had never imagined she would cry over this boy again. She had done it so much as a little girl that she had promised herself that she wouldn’t allow herself to fall apart anymore. But it hurt for her to think he really didn’t remember their childhood friendship. She had thought for a long time he was just ignoring their past, but now she was beginning to think that maybe his memory had been tampered with. His reaction to her memory was pure shock. He would have known about this if he had. She had told him about it, while he helped her bandage her feet.

She had been trying to get the vase to stay up in the air for as long as possible, so she could impress Draco. Instead, she had accidently dropped it when her dad walked in a caught her. This had led to her father going ballistic on her. Her mother had gotten home when she finished cleaning up, after which, she had told her parents she didn’t feel well and was going to bed. However, she snuck out and met Draco at the park.

She shivered on the floor, her body aching from the sobs that racked her body. She tried not to remember. She had put it all in the past. There was no need to remember, especially after she had wiped her parent’s memories. She was the only one who seemed to remember or know anything that had happened to her before she got her Hogwarts letter. After all, once there was an explanation for why she was _strange_ , there was no reason to punish her. She was going to be with others of _her kind_.

At that thought, and finally pushed herself up into a sitting position. Never had she had a _kind_ of her own. She was a Mudblood. Not a full witch, not a full muggle. A freak. Harry understood, and that’s why he was her best friend. Why he was her rock.

Taking a deep breath, she stood and sat in her office chair. The tears had dried, but her body still ached. She was sleepy and exhausted, having not had a good cry in so long. It wasn’t very long before she drifted off into an uneasy sleep to dream about the boy who broke her heart.

                                                                                **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco had gotten the worse night’s sleep since the war. He kept dreaming about what he saw in her pensive. He felt as if there was more to it, or at least he should _know_ more. He couldn’t explain the feeling.

Once he had gotten up he dressed himself quickly and made his way to breakfast. He had a cup of coffee and was sitting there pondering about the day before. He was not sure why he had this nagging feeling that he couldn’t leave things the way they were with Hermione. He hated the feeling he got when he knew there was something amiss.

He was Draco Malfoy after all. He had the gold and the means to do anything he pleased. He wanted to make amends with her before the next owl he got from her. What he didn’t want was to work with a hostile witch, or worse, one that would ignore him.

“Dusty.” His drawl echoing in the open room.

A small elf popped into his dining area, smiling broadly at her master. She was small and wearing a tea cozy that was clean and pressed.

“Yes, Master?”

“Draco. I keep asking you to call me Draco.”

“Master Draco, how may I help you.”

The blonde man grimaced as he realized this is as close as he was going to get to her not calling him _master_. He looked down at his hands deciding to continue with his plan.

“I need you to go to the florist, and get a vase with an arrangement of five baby pink roses. I want it to go with white alstroemeria. Make it girly. A pink vase, some pink ribbon. Girls like that sort of thing, right?”

The elf just beamed at him. It was quite odd, as there was a small twinkle in her eye at the mention of ‘girl’.

“Yes, Master Draco. Whom would I be getting it delivered to?”

“Hermione Granger, her office in the ministry.”

The elves eyes grew wide and bright at the name. She bounced her head up and down almost in excitement.

“Of course. Would you like to include a note, sir?”

At the mention of note there was a quill, ink and parchment at the ready next to him. He looked at it for a moment, wondering what he should say. Finally, he reached out for it, and began to jot down a quick line.

_Apologies for yesterday. You seem like a pink rose kind of girl. Different flowers for a different kind of girl._

_-DM_

“Here, make sure she gets them.”

With a bow and a snap, the elf was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You Again for Reading! R&R are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is currently up on FF.NET, but I wanted to expand my audience! Any feedback would be great. :)


End file.
